


Dont leave my side.

by Hacchi_hyun



Series: Dongjun - Dont leave my side [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Dongjun will be alright, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hospital, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sexual Abuse, Violence, Wedding, heavy stuff, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Junhee and Donghun have been friends since elementary school days. Junhee fell in love with him, but never said the truth. When Donghun starts to date this lovely girl named Yuna, Junhee feels how his world starts to break down slowly.The worst thing is that Yuna`s cousin notices the fact that Junhee loves Donghun and he starts to blackmail him. What will Junhee do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea long time ago and decided to write this. I know its sad story line, but I promise to give Donghun and Junhee happy ending. They deserve it. 
> 
> Also im sorry if my writing doesnt seem so great but im not used to write topics like this so please understand my possible mistakes.

_"Junhee ah, I am getting married with Yuna!"_

 

Those words hunts Junhee every single day. Those words which hurt his soul so many times. Of course Junhee tried to be happy to the fact that his best friend was getting married. But...

 

_Donghun hyung, I still love you..._

 

An alarm started to ring at 7AM. Junhee closed it, slowly got up and went to take a shower. The warm water hit his naked body, naked body full of marks and cut wounds. Junhees forehead was against the cool ceramic tile wall and closed his eyes. He imagined Donghun`s fingers gently touching him, giving his body electric feeling. Those soft fingers which had ruffled his hair many times, whispering words into his ears, making him feel safe, safe from this evil world.

 

"Dong...hun...hyung..nhhnna..." Junhee left out soft and quiet whimper and imagined Donghun hyungs fingers travelling all over his body. 

 

_"You fucking slut will never get him, he loves my cousin do you understand? Are you that desperate slut?"_

 

Junhee opened his eyes out of fear and fall to his knees. The water hit his shoulders, he was gasping, he felt like he was suffocating. Tears started to fall from his eyes, his hands were shaking out of fear. 

 

"Please...please dont..."

 

....

 

After shower Junhee had calmed down and now he was eating breakfast. He opened his small tv, because it was just too quiet in his apartment. His cat Ocean demanded food so Junhee prepared his cat breakfast. Ocean was like a therapy cat for Junhee. Ocean was also a birthday present from Donghun hyung.

 

_Flashback:_

 

_"Here you go Junhee, this is for you." Donghun said with a smile. His girlfriend of five years Yuna was smiling next to him. Junhee`s friends Yuchan was sitting next to Junhee and some of their other friends, Seyoon,Byeongkwan and Rayoon were there too. Junhee was curious about the light box Donghun hyung gave him._

 

_"What is it hyung?" Junhee`s gentle small voice asked. Junhee was a shy person, but with his friends he was able to be more open and  talkative. Donghun smiled his gentle smile._

 

_"Open it."_

 

_Junhee carefully opened the box and saw a small kitten, shiny blue eyes and dark grey fur. The kitten meowed and Junhee carefully took the kitten in his lap. Junhee turned his head and locked his eyes with Donghun`s._

 

_"Is this mine?" he asked and everyone nodded._

 

_"His name is Ocean because of his eye color. We thought that you need someone to talk to and even though Ocean cant talk, he can still be your friend and relax your mind.." Yuna explained and Junhees eyes were sparkling. He always liked cats so this was a best present ever!_

 

_"Thank you guys!!" Junhee said with excitement in his voice. Donghun smiled. In his mind, Junhee was now happy. In reality he wasnt._

 

Ocean purred and Junhees hand was patting his head. Ocean really made his life a bit better. When everything else was shit in his life, Ocean was the one who calmed Junhee down when he was crying like crazy, when he wasnt able to sleep, when he just wanted to die, Ocean was the one who reminded Junhee to live. "Thank you Ocean, you truly now how to help me." Junhee whispered and left Ocean alone.

 

After dressing up he left to work where his friend Yuchan was working at. They were working at small art gallery, it was two of them plus the owner or the place. Both of them were art students, Yuchan still studying and Junhee had graduated two years ago. Even though they had three year age gap, they still were good friends. 

Junhee arrived to the gallery and opened the door with his keys. It was nice and warm indoors because the fall season had already arrived in Korea. It was super chilly almost every day so being indoors was awesome thing to Junhee. After 10AM Yuchan arrived with two hot starbucks drinks. "I also got some cupcakes from the bakery!" Yuchan smiled and put the drinks to the table.

 

"Why suddenly cupcakes ?" Junhee asked and he saw Yuchan`s cheeks plushing a bit. Maybe because of the chilly weather.

"I got the feeling that you would maybe enjoy cupcakes so thats why I got some." he said and they decided to eat the cupcakes when they have coffee break after lunch. Some Junhee`s coffee with cupcakes actually sounded pretty good. The two were drinking their drinks when at 11AM, a small amount of high school students with their teacher came to see the art gallery. "We are from this small rural area high school to see art works." the teacher explained and Junhee nodded. "Sure, dont touch any of the works and please enjoy!" The students with their teacher went to look the artworks and after a while they wanted to see the small giftshop which was part of this gallery. All of the students bought some stuff, postcards and keychains. They left with smiles on their faces. Junhee felt his phone vibrating and he got voicemail. "I go to the bathroom." he said and Yuchan nodded. He went to the bathroom, closed the door and opened the voice mail. The sick feeling formed in his belly, going up and up and Junhee almost wanted to threw up. It was  _him._

 

_"Hey you little slut, I am free for this evening so why not to meet up? If you dont come to my apartment, I will pick you up. You dont have any choices. You will spend this night with me and have some fun time...See you then sweetheart."_

 

The disgusting feeling was burning in his throat and he vomited to the small bathroom sink. He felt sick.

 

"You fucking bastard..."

 

Junhee now knows that there will be more mark on his body today. Those marks arent good at all. Those marks he wishes Donghun would never see. Marks of sexual abuse. Marks which made Junhee cry. Marks which belonged to this one bastard called Yoon. 

 

_Yuna`s cousin._

 

_The bastard who blackmails him._

 

_The bastard who knows that Junhee still loves Donghun so so much._

 

_And no one knows about this._

 

_Junhee is sure that no one will ever now._

 

_This is his punishment of being gay and being in love in his childhood best friend._

 

Best...friend... 


	2. Chapter 2

Junhee came back to the reality when Yuchan knocked the bathroom door. Junhee was sweating and his face was almost white as a ghost. He tried to calm himself down, he cant show up like this...

 

"Hyung? Is everything okey?" Yuchan`s worried voice echoed from other side. Junhee put his phone to the front pocket of his jeans and started to wash his hands like nothing happened.

 

"Yeah I am fine, dont worry." Junhee wiped his hands to the towel and opened the door. He saw worried Yuchan in front of him, his eyes were looking shiny. Was he crying? Junhee gently patted Yuchan`s head.

"Yuchan ah, I am okey, see?" Junhee said with a fake smile. He was so good at acting. He can show how happy he is, even though everything in his life was almost going downhill. He was surprised when Yuchan suddenly felt out a quiet sob. Now Junhee was a bit confused.

"Why you are lying to me Hyung?" Yuchan asked while tears were making his eyes look more shiny.

That startled Junhee a bit. What is he talking about?

 

"W,what do you mean by that? You know that I am always honest to you." Junhee said while looking Yuchan who clearly was a bit annoyed.

 

"I know you are lying about something to me! I just dont know what it is, but something isnt right, hyung. Why you dont tell me?" Yuchan asked while angry tears started to fall to his cheeks. 

 

Junhee gently pressed his hand against Yuchan`s neck, pulled closer to him and just hugged him. He let out a sigh. 

 

"Yuchan ah...I`m not lying about anything to you. Dont worry too much about me, okey?" Junhee gently ruffled the younger mans hair and he felt how Yuchans quiet tears made his collar of his shirt wet. Junhee bit his bottom lip, he was in dangerous waters now.

 

..................

 

After his shift ended, Junhee saw the bastard he hated near of the gallery, smoking a cigarette in middle of the street. Yuchan had left the gallery earlier because of a meeting with his sister, so he luckily wasnt seeing this evil bastard Junhee had to have date with. Yoon finally noticed Junhee and smiled.

 

"Oh hello my baby boy." he smirked. Junhee felt awful.

 

"I am not your baby boy." Junhee mumbled with no expression in his face. He was so good at acting. Yoon spitted on Junhees shoes.

"You slut, we are going to have amazing night tonight." he smirked with his handsome face. He indeed was handsome, but his mind was ugly. He was like angel from Hell.

Yoon pushed Junhee into his car and they both left to Yoons apartment.

 

................

 

Meanwhile Yuchan was waiting someone at the cafe. It wasnt his sister he was waiting for. Yuchan had lied to Junhee. He had to lie, its for Junhee.

 

"Sorry Im late, did you wait for a long time?" a voice behind Yuchan asked. He instantly stood up and bowed to this male figure who had just arrived. Yuchan shook his head."No,hyung, you arent late at all.Just in time." The older male sat down, a waiter instantly came and asked what he wants. " A cappuccino please." he said and waiter left. After five minutes the mysterious figure got his drink.

"So..." the mysterious male asked."What do you want to talk about?"

 

Yuchan was looking at this older male while holding his drink.

 

"Its about Junhee hyung."

 

Older male raised his eyebrow.

 

"Is something wrong with him?" he asked and took a sip from his cappuccino. Donghun looked at younger boy in front of him. There was a slight fear on his face, but he looked super serious about this. Donghun knew that this young man was Junhee`s coworker and friend. He had seen him many times, but suddenly wanting to meet tells Donghun that something isnt right at the moment.

 

"I think Junhee hyung is lying about something. I dont know what, but I know something is wrong. Today he suddenly got a voicemail from someone and went to bathroom to throw up because of it. I tried to ask him, but he said he was okey. I just cant believe him. Something is wrong...And I know hyung and you,Donghun sshi are childhood friends so I thought you should know...I...am just so worried about him." Yuchan looked at Donghun with a serious face.

 

"Why you are so sure that he is lying?" Donghun carefully asked.

 

"Junhee hyung always wears long sleeves and jeans so no skin is showing. Its a bit odd because he does that even in summer. He might hide something under those clothes. Possible scars or something else. Sometimes he looks scared when he looks at his phone while he is alone and I even once heard his talking to someone on the phone, he sounded terrified. I dont know what is going on but...I think something is really wrong."

Donghun took a other sip from his drink. "I can ask him more...If you are worried, im worried too." he finally said. Is something really wrong...

 

.....

 

"I know you fucking love this you little slut." Yoon whispered into Junhee`s ear and hit his butt with his hands. It hurts so much. Junhee was crying again, Yoon`s manhood inside of him hurt so much. One thrust, two, three. It made Junhee feel bad. Disgusted. Horrible. 

 

_He was being raped. Once again. This nightmare will never end._

 

"Call me daddy." Yoon whispered while licking Junhee`s ears. Junhee never wanted to call that disgusting bastard a daddy. But...if he doesnt...Yoon will turn violent. Junhee doesnt wanna explain to Yuchan about the black eye on his face. Junhee hated to call Yoon daddy, but tonight he just wanted to get out from his apartment alive.

 

"Dad...dy....daddy..." Junhee whispered, his dry lips whispered this whimper noise, he felt how Yoon was grinning, moved his head and pushed his tongue into Junhees mouth, swirling around and around.

 

"Good baby boy..." Yoon whispered after their sloppy kiss. Junhee continued crying, he hates this.

 

_But this was his punishment remember? He deserves it,right? God knows right? Fucking bullshit._

 

...............

 

Donghun was sitting on the sofa, looking old pictures from the photo album. Talking with Yuchan made him think more. When they were kids, Junhee loved wearing t shirts and shorts. He said pants were too hot and not so comfy. Suddenly after Donghun started to dating Yuna, Junhee wore only long sleeved shirts and jeans. Maybe Yuchan was right...maybe something is wrong... Yuna came to sit next to his fiancee, looking the pictures. 

 

"Junhee sshi was so cute when he was little." she giggled and Donghun gave her sleepy kiss on her forehead. 

 

"I know...but...there might be something wrong with Junhee..." he sighed and explained to Yuna what happened at the cafe.

"We dont know yet...Maybe you should talk to him." Yuna gently held Donghuns hand and he nodded.

"I will send a message tomorrow...I just want to be sure he is okey.."

 

Yuna smiled a bit.

 

"You look tired, lets go to sleep, okey?"

 

Donghun nodded and gave his future wife a kiss on the lips.

 

"Im tired, I need that precious sleep."

 

.............

 

Many hours passed.

 

Yoon dropped Junhee near of his apartment.

 

Junhee`s face was blank as he opened the door, went inside, closed the door and just fell to the floor. He started to cry again.

 

_I hate myself._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry about this sad chapter;;;; also,poor babies :(((


	3. Chapter 3

Junhee`s headache was making his head feel heavy. Somehow Junhee was now sick, he had fever and his headache was a bit painful. He texted his boss that he can`t come to work and his boss actually answered almost instantly back:

 

_I tell Yuchannie about this and ask him to close the gallery earlier. Get some sleep and heal yourself in a peace. Text me if you need anything._

 

Junhee simply send  _ok hyung,thank you_ and put his phone down. Ocean climbed next to him and curled up into a fluffy ball. Junhee was actually happy that he was now sick, what happened yesterday made him feel weaker than usually after sex with Yoon and he really doesnt want to explain stuff to Yuchan. Junhee closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. After ten minutes, Junhee opened his eyes and sighed. "I cant sleep..." He closed his eyes and imagined Donghun in front of him, singing a sweet lullaby. A miracle happened and Junhee fell asleep.

 

At the same time Yuchan closed the art gallery and put up the sign that they werent open today for sudden personal reasons. He closed the door and decided to go and get some medicine and some foods for Junhee hyung. After shopping ingredients for a chicken noodle soup, Yuchan noticed a small bakery which sold many types of bread. He was curious and went it to the store. A woman smiled after seeing Yuchan.

 

"Hello, welcome to our bakery,what would you like to get?"

 

Yuchan startled a bit for no reason and his cheeks were plushing a bit. Maybe because of the cold wind outside.

 

"Ah, Im just curious what are you selling!" Yuchan greeted her and the woman (who looked like she is a bit older than Yuchan) showed him different types of bread they were selling.After seeing all the breads, Yuchan decided to get some bread buns with meat.

 

"There you go." the woman smiled and Yuchan payed the meat buns. 

 

"Oh Yuchan, why you are here?" a sudden voice asked behind him. Yuchans started to smile.

 

"Junyoung! Nice to see you!" 

 

"Call me Jun..." the tall and young male mumbled and decided to get the same bread as Yuchan.

 

"Oh by the way, why you are here anyways? Are you being lazy and letting Junhee hyung to do all of the work?" Jun asked. They werent noticing that the woman started to listen at them carefully.

 

"Ah, Junhee hyung got a flu so boss-nim decided to close the gallery earlier. Im going to his place and make some soup." Yuchan said and Jun nodded.

Jun got his meat buns and they both left. 

 

..................

 

Junhee woke up after getting a message from Yuchan.

 

_I`m coming to your place to make soup! Im soon there!_

 

Junhee sighed and noticed his headache was gone, but fever still stayed on his body. He carefully got up, washed his face and put his long sleeved pajamas on and waited at the kitchen for Yuchan. After 20 minutes, the doorbell rang and Yuchan even knocked the door three times, Junhee surely knew it was him. Junhee opened the door and Yuchan pushed himself into Junhees apartment. 

 

"Im going to make you soup!" he said with a wide smile. Junhee gave him gentle smile.

 

"You are too nice to me Yuchan ah."

 

Yuchan`s cheeks were pinkish. Again the cold weather maybe?

 

"I also got some good meat buns! I went to this new bakery and they sell many kinds of bread! And the noona who sold these was really nice!" Yuchans bubbly voice spoke to Junhee while cutting onions and carrots to the soup. The delicious smell filled Junhees nose, a smell of home. Junhee sometimes misses home, his moms dishes, his nagging sister and his hardworking dad. Somehow Yuchan was like a compination of those three: hardworking, sometimes nagging, but also good at cooking. His grandmother is a chef, so that`s why Yuchan enjoys making different kind of foods. Most of the time he makes Korean or Chinese food, but sometimes Japanese and Italian foods. Junhee especially likes Yuchans kimchi stew. It gave Junhee childhood memories.

 

Junhee was laying on his bed and Yuchan gave the chicken noodle soup in front of him. It smelled super delicious.

 

"Here you go hyung! Remember its hot!" Yuchan warned him and went to back to kitchen to get him glass of water.

"Yuchan ah." Junhee`s soft voice made Yuchan`s heartbeat go faster.

"Yes hyung?"

"There`s some coffee on my cabinet, do some coffee to yourself and eat too after I am done with eating. You can stay a bit before leaving home,okey?"

 

Yuchan blushed.

 

"Roger!"

 

.............

 

Yuna was on her break and was texting to Donghun. She was curious about Junhee. Was the Junhee her customer talked about the same Junhee she knew? Yuna didnt know where Junhee worked at, he never told it to anyone and she was wondering, is it the same Junhee?

 

_Honey, sorry about sudden message, but do you know where Junhee works at? I had a customer today who works with Junhee at the gallery, but I am not sure is it the same Junhee we know._

 

Couple of minutes later Donghun simply asked her to describe the customer and so she did.

 

_Oh that sounds of Junhee`s co-worker I met. So now we know were he works at, I need to check that place later this week._

 

Yuna smiled. Donghun was really worried about Junhee...She wished everything was okey... She put her phone back to her pocket, got up and went back to the counter.

 

..............

 

After eating, Yuchan gave Ocean some food and made sure Junhee was sleeping. Yuchan made himself some coffee and drank it slowly. He opened Junhee`s TV, made sure the volume was low and he started to watch some cooking show. Ocean came next to him and demanded some belly rubbing. Yuchan smiled and gave the cute cat belly rubs. He drank the coffee and went quietly to Junhee`s room. Yuchan himself felt tired too, so he decided to take a nap next to Junhee. He carefully went other side of the bed and laid next to Junhee. Yuchan startled when Junhee suddenly turned around and now his face was in front of Yuchan. Younger male`s cheeks were red again.

 

_Its not the cold weather._

 

Yuchans heartbeat was going faster. The butterflies were on his belly, flying like crazy. Yuchan slowly leaned his face to Junhee`s. He closed his eyes and gently pecked older males lips. He slowly moved his head away, his cheeks were red like apples.

 

"Hyung...I love you...."

 

Yuchan closed his eyes again and then fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to add new chapter because Im not sure when its the next time I cant update! Possibly in this weekend or next week, not so sure.
> 
> Also I didnt even realize that Yoon is aka Rayoon (yes, im so dumb mndcffbvjrb) buuut I also noticed that Rayoon fits to that role bc he was kinda close with Jun in the Unit (I didnt watched it but i assume that from the vids I saw) and sorry that I made Rayoon into a bad guy sorry!! 
> 
> Anyways I decided to add a bit of fluff to this chapter so you guys wont suffer before next chapter<3


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning and Junhee knew someone was sleeping next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuchan next to him, sleeping like a little angel. Junhee`s tight face softened a bit, Yuchan was so adorable little thing. He slowly ruffled younger males soft brown hair and looked at this young person. Junhee knew that Yuchan was in love with him. He always had known. 

 

But...

 

He also loved Yuchan. But not in the same way Yuchan loved him. Yuchan was like a little brother to Junhee. Little brother who must be protected. He startled a bit when Yuchan slowly opened his eyes.

 

"Good morning hyung..." he mumbled and smiled. 

 

Junhee quietly was looking at Yuchan, he cant lie to him. Junhee must tell the truth...

 

"Yuchan ah." Junhee`s voice was calm.

 

"Yes hyung?" Yuchan now sat on the bed, next to Junhee.

 

Junhee`s voice was soft: "I cant love you back like you love me."

 

"H,hyung what do you mean?" Yuchan`s voice trembled. Junhee clearly saw how his words will hurt younger males soul. But...he must tell the truth.

 

"I love you as a sibling. I know that you love me in a different way. Im sorry Yuchan....but I love someone else..."

 

Yuchan`s small tears were falling to his cheeks. "You love Donghun hyung right?"

 

This time Junhee`s face melted into confused one. His lips were trembling a bit,just a bit, not much.

 

"How....how...did....you know....." Junhee`s voice faded and Yuchan, while crying, hugged Junhee. His grip was strong, they both were silently crying, not saying any words. Junhee still knew that Yuchan needs to know. He needs to. Junhee wiped his own tears from his cheeks and made a small distant between the two. Their foreheads collided, they looked each others eyes and Junhee slowly opened his mouth.

 

"Just...listen to me okey?"

 

..............

 

Donghun had a free day today and he was going to meet Junhee. First he was going to check the gallery Junhee works at, but while getting there, there was a sign that today it was closed. He then slowly walked back to his car, which was a bit faraway from the gallery. From his cars mirror he noticed a familiar figure near of the gallery, smoking. He stared at the figure and slowly realized who the person was. Yoon.

 

"What the hell he is doing here..." 

 

Donghun looked Yoon, the man was Yuna`s cousin. Yuna liked Yoon so much, he was always friendly to her and other around him. But why Yoon was near of this gallery? Yoon never was into art. He even once said that he hates art and only enjoys music. Did Yoon know that Junhee worked at this gallery? Ever since Donghun started to date Yuna, Yoon was heavily involved in their lives. Also at the same time, Junhee started to make some distance between himself and Donghun. Of course they talked quite a lot, but not as much as before. Donghun knew that Junhee had met Yoon before,but...Donghun felt worried. Was Yoon involved with Junhee`s life?

 

Yoon finally left the spot and Donghun decided to follow him. This time Yoon normally went to his workplace and Donghun quietly left to other way. He decided to go to get some foods before going to Junhee`s place.

 

...................

 

Junhee finally stopped telling Yuchan everything. Yuchan saw his scars on his arms and this poor little boy was so hard trying not to cry, but he cried like a little child. Junhee´s eyes were full of sadness and he carefully caressed Yuchan`s cheek. It felt good that finally someone knew. 

 

"I just love him so much...Im so sorry Yuchan...Im a terrible person arent I ?" Junhee asked but Yuchan just hugged him without saying anything. Junhee quietly continued:"But if you meet Donghun...dont say anything... I just want to protect him because I love him. I dont want to destroy his life...I just...his happiness is my happiness."

 

Yuchan was so angry, he wanted to destroy this bastard called Yoon. Junhee looked Yuchan,smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Yuchan was able to feel the warmness of Junhee, sweet and caring kiss.

 

"Thank you for loving me Yuchan ah."

 

After their caring moment Junhee slept a bit more and Yuchan left from the apartment. He saw Donghun coming from the hallway. Donghun clearly looked surprised.

 

"Oh hello Yuchan, is Junhee okey?" Donghun asked and saw how red Yuchans eyes were. He obviously had cried...but why? Yuchan looked at Donghun, suddenly there was a power in his eyes. Like a fire. 

 

"If you hurt Junhee hyung I will beat you ass up." Yuchan spitted the words out from his mouth and quickly left. Donghun quietly looked at Yuchan`s back which vanished from his sight. "What the..." Donghun was confused and took spear key he had and opened Junhee`s apartment door. It was peaceful inside, and Donghun slowly went to check was Junhee sleeping. There he was, sleeping like an angel. Donghun`s face melted into a smile. Junhee looked adorable, but he also looked like he had shed some tears. Donghun left Junhee to sleep and he made some breakfast for him. While waiting, he fed Ocean and watched tv while drinking coffee. Junhee`s coffee was the best. While sipping the hot drink, he quietly was thinking about the dream he saw last night.

 

_A white space, full of yellow flowers, flowers which were Junhee`s favorite. Donghun turned his face and  saw Junhee, wearing a flower headband and a veil. He smiled. He said something, but Donghun didnt hear him. Then he saw Junhee`s arms._

 

_His arms had full of tiny marks. Words._

 

_Words like pain,misery,violence,rape and other horrible words._

 

_Then Junhee looked at him with a sorrowful smile._

 

_"Hyung Im like this.Im so sorry." and he just vanished._

 

That was the moment when Donghun woke up. Something clearly was wrong. He saw Junhee coming from his bedroom and he was surprised to see Donghun sitting on his sofa. The older one smiled.

 

"Good morning Junhee ah. I made you breakfast." Donghun gentle and soft voice was like music to Junhee. He stood up, walked to hug Junhee. His strong arms around Junhee, it made him to feel safe. He closed his eyes, felt the familiar scent and body. Donghun gently made circles to Junhee`s back with his thumb, sniffed his soft hair, pulled him closer. Junhee didnt say anything, he felt safe and happy. Donghun felt bad. His wedding with Yuna would be soon and he was afraid how Junhee would react...

 

wait...

 

Why he was like this? He was loving Yuna right? So why he was worried about Junhee? Maybe...

 

_He is love with Junhee?_

 

Junhee still wasnt saying anything and Donghun was scared that Junhee would push him away. He gave Junhee gently butterfly kiss on his head, still hugging him. Both of them were silent, but they decided to stay in that position for little longer. Just...a bit more...

 

_Hyung, please dont leave me...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding chapter next time~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy this wedding chapter~
> 
> Also im not good at writing stuff like this so yeah xd plz understand my struggles~

Donghun`s mind was now full of Junhee and the wedding with Yuna. He wasnt able to ask Junhee about Yoon, because he saw with his own eyes when Junhee`s voice started trembling when Yoon was even mentioned. Donghun wasnt able to talk with Yuna about it. She adored Yoon, they were super close even thought they were just a cousins. Sometimes it seemed like they are sibling instead of cousins. The wedding was coming and Donghuns mother was discussing about it with her youngest son. 

 

"I still dont like Yuna`s parents. Just saying." she said with her gentle voice and took a sip of the herbal tea Donghun had made.The wedding would be next day. Donghun had met Junhee only couple of days ago. Now time had passed and the wedding would be tomorrow. Yuna was at her parents home so Donghun`s mother took advantage of it and came to their apartment. Donghun rolled his eyes.

"I still dont understand why you dont like them." Donghun looked at his mother. She glared back at him.

 

"They are nice, but something is wrong. Maybe it`s the "too handsome cousin" who is so clingy to Yuna. Havent you noticed it?" she asked and took another sip. Donghun rotated his spoon on the cup. He sighed.

 

"Mom I know...but...I`m not even sure anymore do I want to marry her." he confessed. Mothers eyebrow raised and she gently touched his sons hand.

"Well...You arent the first in our family to get married...But if you have something on your heart, tell it now honey."

Donghun looked his mother and slowly started to share his worry.

 

_About Junhee._

 

Unexpected tears started to fall from Donghun`s eyes after he finished his story about Junhee.

 

"I just...Im just so scared and worried about him. He is so precious and and...I...want him to be with me...."he cried against his mothers shoulder. She hugged her son tightly, her eyes were tearing up too.

 

"Oh baby...I know how close you were as a kids and it worries me too that he had suddenly changed." she gently cupped his youngest sons face, gently wiped his tears. "You decide tomorrow what you do. But dont marry Yuna if you feel sorry towards her. Just listen to your heart. Your heart decides what you should do. You always have my trust Donghun. I accept you in every single way. Besides, we love Junhee too like you do. "

He smiled at her and closed his eyes. "Mom I love you."

Mother ruffled his sons hair.

 

"I love you too son."

 

........

 

The morning of the wedding. Junhee had dressed up nicely and he was ready to go. His phone vibrated and he opened the message.  _Yoon._

 

_"See you at the wedding, slut."_

 

The disgusting feeling rolled Junhees stomach into million layers and the breakfast he ate almost came back to his throat. "But...Im safe because there are people...He cant touch me,right?" Junhee asked from Ocean who was demanding belly rubs. Junhee was so wrong.

 

Donghun was nervous at the wedding venue. He still was thinking about the situation. He honestly wasnt sure anymore what to do. "Good luck little brother." Donghun`s big brother wished him good luck. He was actually his bestman, even though Donghun had his friends as good candidates, but he decided to ask his brother to be the bestman. Luckily he agreed to do it. The guests were sitting at the venue, in a small room which was decorated with white and yellow flowers and almost nothing else. Yuna liked minimalistic style, only flowers were accepted to this venue because she said so. Donghun was nervous because he wasnt able to talk with Junhee before the wedding. He tried to see him, but soon was focusing somewhere else when pastor Kim, a good friend of Yuna`s family called him. 

 

"We are going to start now." he smiled and Donghun nodded. He could feel the sweat touching his skin, making it shiny and dirty. He clearly was nervous. "Okey, focus..." he mumbled and wasnt even noticing that Junhee`s seat was empty. Yoon was grinning on his own seat and he felt lucky that Donghun didnt even notice Junhee was missing. The music started to play and Yuna and his father came to the room. She looked beautiful in her white dress and veil. Her mother was already crying and Donghuns mother was rolling her eyes. Now Yuna was in front of him,smiling.

"You look beautiful." Donghun whispered and Yuna smiled her lovely smile. Donghun totally forgot Junhee. The ceremony officially started.

 

.....

 

"Junhee sended me sos text so I bet that fucking bastard hid him somewhere in the venue. Im gonna punch his face." Yuchan adviced his friend Byeongkwan who was with him at the wedding venue. They werent invated, but Yuchan was super worried about Junhee, so they sneaked in to the venue. "I call the ambulance with he isnt okey." Byeongkwan said and quickly started to look for Junhee. The defiant Yuchan on the other hand decided to ruin the wedding by interrupting the ceremony and have a revenge. He knows that the bastard is there. And he deserves the punch in front of other people. Yuchan also had his small hidden camera with him so he can film everything. "Sorry Donghun hyung but Junhee is more important than your fake wedding."

 

Now, the most waited moment was here. Pastor Kim was smiling and asked:"Do you Donghun, want to take Yuna to your wife, love and care for her for rest of your life?" Yuna smiled and expected to him to say instantly yes. Donghun then remembered.

 

_But where is Junhee?_

 

He started to hesitate. He looked at confused Yuna, who realized that her soon to be husband wasnt sure about this. Her eyes were confused and in a shock. Donghun wasn`t able to say a word.

 

"Donghun sshi?" pastor Kim asked and Donghun quickly turned to look at his parents. Yoon looked like he was going to kill Donghun. He clearly wanted his cousin to marry him.

 

_But why? Arent you jealous of her?_

 

Then in that certain moment, the venue doors suddenly opened and furious looking Yuchan stepped in. His eyes were burning anger. 

 

"WHERE IS THE FUCKING RAPIST!?" he screamed and everyone in the room were startled. People were starting to panic and Donghun`s father decided to help people out from the venue. Yuna looked terrified,scared and tears were forming soon after. The wedding crowd was panicking,making loud noises and Yoon tried to escape until Yuchan noticed the man, ran towards him and punched his face. Yuchan was furious.

 

"WHERE IS JUNHEE TELL ME YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING BASTARD!!" the young male yelled so much that his echoes were floating in the air. There was blood in his hands, an open wound was on Yoon`s cheek. He wasnt calm at all. He wasnt able to act like he usually does. He was pissed of. Donghun still wasnt clear what the fuck was going on. Yuna was crying, Yuchan yelling, wedding guests screaming and escaping the room.

"I KNOW YOU RAPED JUNHEE MULTIPLE TIMES YOU FUCKING BASTARD SO YOU CAN TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU HID HIM YOU SICK BASTARD!" Yuchan screamed and grapped his collar.

 

Donghun then realized.

 

_Yoon...raped Junhee?_

 

The anger on Yoon`s face was showing and his mother was sobbing somewhere. In the venue there were only Donghun, Yoon and Yuchan, the rest were escaping the room. Their screams were heard outside of the venue, so everyone still heard everything. Yoon snapped.

 

"YES I FUCKING RAPED HIM. HE IS MY SLUT.MINE!!!" he yelled and Yuchan was even more disgusted. Yoon finally admitted it. He was a sick person.

"I WAS FUCKING BLACKMAILING HIM BECAUSE HE WAS IN LOVE WITH DONGHUN ALL THIS TIME. MY COUSIN DESERVES A GOOD HUSBAND BUT THAT FUCKING SLUT DIDNT WANNA LET GO." 

 

_Raped? Slut? Junhee? My...my Junhee? Yoon...raped him? My angel?_

 

Donghun now fully realized everything. And he was  angry. In a quick flash Donghun kicked Yoon`s crotch so hard that he fell to the floor.

 

"You fucking SON OF A BITCH!" Donghun yelled, everyone heard it outside of the venue and were gasping the air. Yoon tried to get up from the floor but wasnt able to do it. Yuchan and Donghun held him to the groud, yelling harsh words to each other. An ambulance siren was heard, Byeongkwan had found Junhee. The police arrived and rushed into the venue.

"Here`s the rapist officer!" Yuchan swiped blood from his lip with his sleeve and the officers took Yoon with them. "We need you to the station." one of them said to Donghun. Yuchan was arrested. "I cant, I go with Junhee!" Donghun ran out from the room, he saw people sobbing and being confused, then, a glimpse of crying Yuna who rushed to see him. "Donghun!" she sobbed, instantly hugged him, tried to find his strong arms which had held her many times. Donghun gave her a peck on her cheek, whispering:

 

" _I`m sorry."_

 

Donghun then left, ran to the ambulance, to see Junhee, his precious angel. 

"Please, let me go with him, please Im begging you." Donghun desperately begged and was allowed to go with them to the hospital. Donghun gently held Junhee`s hand, his eyes were closed, he looked pale. Yoon clearly did something to him, but Donghun wasnt sure what.

After 15 minutes they arrived and the nurses and couple of doctors took him in,leaving Donghun in the waiting room, waiting for hours to get news from Junhee. His phone vibrated, his mom.

 

" _We are sending the guests go home. Yuna`s parents arent leaving us alone and Yuna herself wants to leave the venue with them. Your brother and the small blondie left with Junhee`s friend to the police station. We decided not to inform Junhees parents yet, but keep us informed with new updates. Call us later - mom_

 

Donghun sighed and silently waited for hours and hours to get answers. Finally,after three and a half hours later, the doctor came and shook his hands.

 

"For now he needs some rest and...Police has to interview him but not yet. You can now go to see him." Donghun nodded.

 

"Please, show me where he is."

 

_Junhee,my angel,everything is going to be okey..._

 

  


	6. Chapter 6

Before Donghun was able to see Junhee, the doctor explained him what had happened in the venue. Yoon had dragged Junhee into a small storage room,covered his mouth with a skarf, pulled his hair, forced him to give Yoon a blowjob, pulled Junhees pants down, had sex aka Yoon raped Junhee again, cleaned himself and tied his hands and legs so Junhee wasnt able to escape and just leave him there. Junhee had hard time breathing so he eventually passed out. Byeongkwan was able to find him because he saw weird marks on the door handle and decided to check that storage room, Junhee was there and he instantly called 911. Now Junhee was in a good hands at the hospital and Donghun wanted to see him badly.

 

"He has a lot of cut wounds in his arms...and I bet he has some previous traumas from the raping....This isnt his first time being raped, it happened multiple times. But now he is safe and I seriously hope the man who did this to him goes to prison." the male doctor said to Donghun. To be honest he was surprised about the stuff doctor said. Living in South Korea these kind of things are still a bit taboo subject. Donghun was happy that the doctor was on their side. "Ah, Junhee-sshi just fell asleep again, but do you want to meet him?" the nurse, who came from the room asked from him. He left out a small sigh.

"I need to call my mother...and I think I have to eat too, I havent eaten anything after breakfast." he sighed and the nurse gave him a warm smile.

"Go to the cafeteria to eat something, you look pale Donghun-sshi."

"I will thank you." he said and went to the cafeteria to pick something to eat. After eating some instant ramen, Donghun decided to go outside and make a call to his mother. She picked the phone call up almost instantly.

 

"Is everything okey? Have you seen Junhee yet?" she asked. The worry was heard from his voice.

"The doctors allowed visitors to come, but Junhee fell asleep so I decided to eat and call you, I dont want to bother him. Police has to interview him too...Do you have any info about the police?" he asked.

"Your brother went to the police station with the young man who found Junhee and the other boy who was arrested, his name is Yuchan right? Well now the venue is empty, police interview a lot of the guests and Yuna`s mother passed out. They sent her to different hospital so you dont have to worry about them."

Donghun bit his lip.

"Where`s Yuna?" he asked.

Mother sighed.

 

"She...she left to the hospital with her mother. She didnt wanted to talk to us at all and she just left."

 

Donghun felt bad. The girl who was supposed to be his wife...he doesnt feel those feelings anymore. 

 

_"I`m sorry..."_

 

"Donghun, stay the night there if you can. Junhee really needs you, okey? Be safe, love you." mother`s gentle voice said.

"I love you too mom, see you tomorrow."

 

..........

 

Donghun finally went to Junhee`s room and asked the nurse can he stay a night. "Of course, we give you blanket and a pillow." she said and gave him white blanket, pillow, extra shirt and comfortable pajama pants and slippers. He was able to sleep next to Junhee. It wasnt a night time yet so Donghun just sat next to Junhee, gently holding his hand. After being there 30 minutes, Junhee slowly opened his eyes and saw Donghun next to him. Is this a dream?

"Hi sweetheart." Donghun whispered and gently formed circles to Junhee`s hand with his thumb. 

"Wa..ter..." Junhee whispered and Donghun instantly gave him water to drink.

"Slowly...Thats good." he helped Junhee to take sips from his mug. They held their hands, Junhee`s eyes looked teary.

 

"Is this....a dream?" he whispered and Donghun shook his head.

 

"No Junhee, this is not a dream. You are safe now with me. At the hospital." Donghun smiled and gently wiped the tears which were slowly falling against Junhee`s cheek.

 

"Hyung..." Junhee whispered and started to quietly sob. Donghun gently pulled the younger male into a hug, they stayed there like that for a long time. Donghuns finger gently rubbed Junhee`s back, whispering calming words into his ears, making him feel safe. He pressed a gentle kiss on Junhees forehead, they were like a long lost lovers meeting each other again. After Junhee had calmed down, he finally ate some food nurse gave him and Donghun helped him to eat slowly. After eating they were talking.

 

"Where`s Yuchan?" Junhee asked and looked at his fingers which were intertwined with Donghun`s fingers.

"He is at the police station...He was arrested." Donghun explained the situation to Junhee, avoiding the name Yoon as much as possible. He didnt want Junhee to freak out.

"Ah! What about Ocean?? " Junhee alarmed while looking at the older male. 

"I bet he is fine Junhee, you fed him right?" he asked and Junhee nodded.

"He will be fine, I bet your neighbors possibly help him if something is wrong with him."

Junhee leaned towards Donghun,resting his head against the older mans chest. Donghun wrapped his arm around Junhee`s waist and they just stayed close to each other. There were no words, just the two of them looking at each other, realizing how much they love each other. "Junhee ah...I am truly sorry...I was a total asshole. I wasnt able to protect you...but...I hope you can accept me back in to your life." he whispered and Junhee gently pressed his lips against Donghun`s cheek. His lips were soft against the skin, gentle and smooth. Junhee blushed and was looking at the elder.

 

"You dont need to say sorry. I...I just...wanted to be close to you because Im a fool. I was lovesick. But...he found out...and started the sick game he was playing. I just wanted you to be happy..." he whispered. Donghun cupped Junhees face with his hands.

 

"I am happy now.  _With you."_

 

Their foreheads pressed to each others, noses crashed, their lips met. Donghun pulled Junhee even closer than before, wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes,kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Donghun decided to never let go. He was meant to be with the person who had been with him since childhood. The one who knows him the best. It was Junhee.

 

......

 

The next day Junhee felt much better and the police officer came to interview him. Junhee demanded that he can hold Donghun`s hands while he is been interviewed and the police kindly agreed. Donghun really wanted to know the whole story. Slowly now dark haired Junhee was telling the story to the female police officer and Donghun was hard time to keep his tears away. Hearing the sufferings Junhee suffered made Donghun angry and sad. Yoon was disgusting human being. Everything was matching with the story Yuchan gave at the police station so it was clear that Junhee was indeed telling the truth. Also all of the injuries he got were also an evidence against Yoon.

 

"Junhee-sshi, we are certain that he is going to prison. I am making sure that he is going to be there for a long time." his lawyer Choi said and gently patted Junhees shoulder. Then a woman, Donghun`s mother rushed into the room after police officer left and gave Junhee a big hug. "Thank goodness you are okey darling I was so worried about you!" she muttered and hugged Junhee tightly. "Aunty I`m okey now..." he whispered and noticed that Donghun intertwined their fingers together. His mother saw it and with teary eyes nodded.

"We accept you into our family Junhee. We always have. We love both of you." now the trio was quietly sobbing together, everything was going much better in Junhee`s life. He really felt happy. He doesnt want to kill himself anymore. He wants to live. 

 

Junhee stayed at the hospital for four days in total. Yuchan was free from the police station and meeting with Junhee was emotional. "Yuchan ah." Donghun called the young male to come. "What?" Yuchan mumbled. Donghun gently ruffled his hair. The younger blushed. "I will take a good care of him. I love him so much. I wont let him suffer anymore. Thank you for loving him. I really appreciate everything you have done to him." those compliments made Yuchan blush even more. "You better be good to him or I will kick your ass hyung." he mumbled and Donghun just laughed.

 

Time went by and Donghun and Junhee moved together. They were so fast with their relationship, but they didnt want to loose any more time. They want to be together  _now._ The trial was coming up soon and Junhee was scared, but at the same time he was hopeful that Yoon would go to prison. The day finally came and they were there quite a while. After witnessing all of the evidence, Yoon was sentenced to the prison for at least 20 years, but the sentence can change and give him longer sentence. His family was also sentenced to pay 50 million won from multiple causes and it was also showed that their family was in fraud so basically the whole family was in trouble. Junhee was scared,but brave at the court and Yoon stared at him with a mad eyes. Finally Junhees nightmares were over. 

 

After the trial Donghun,Junhee,Yuchan and Donghun`s family were going to celebrate and eat somewhere. Junhee`s parents were coming too, they were in Seoul to see the evil bastard who did horrible things to their youngest child. Donghun gave a gentle kiss to Junhee`s nape, even though all of the family where seeing them. Junhee blushed, but giggled. Yuchan glared both of them and Junhee gently ruffled youngsters hair. Suddenly, a voice behind them called someone.

 

"Donghun?"

 

They all turned around, the familiar female figure was standing in front of them.

 

_Yuna._

 

She was looking at them with a nervous smile. She clearly wanted to talk with Donghun.

 

"Umm, excuse me,but can I speak with Donghun a bit? I promise it wont take a long time." she asked and Donghun turned around to see Junhee and his reaction. "You can go and talk." he whispered. Donghun was surprised how much Junhee trusted on him. Donghun could easily change his mind and go back with Yuna. But Junhee trusted Donghun. He really do. 

 

"Fine." Donghun said and Yuna smiled. They went to talk to backyard of the building. Yuna automatically hugged Donghun,but he pushed back.

"Dongh,"Yuna tried to say, but Donghun coldly looked at her.

"I am here just talk to you." he said and Yuna took couple of steps back. She started to cry.

 

"Why we cant start again Donghun? I love you!! I love you so so much! You love me too right?" she sobbed.

Donghun never liked when Yuna cried. But...now she just tries to look weak. Yuna isnt weak at all. She is acting, like her favourite cousin.

 

"Do you like me more than Yoon?" he asked. Yuna looked confused.

 

"I love you both! You are so important to me, you both-" she said but Donghun stopped her.

"If you still love him, you can go away from my life. Your "lovely cousin" RAPED my best friend,blackmailed him,tortured him and did horrible things to him. My angel and lover was being tortured for five years. Do you think I could so easily forget those things? No. So I ask you to pack your stuff from  _my_ apartment, move and never talk to me again. Understand?" Donghun`s voice was full of anger and confidence. Those words cut the air between them like sharp knifes. Yuna`s patience snapped.

"So you are fucking homosexual now!? Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME." she yelled and suddenly pushed Donghun against the brick wall. She was strong and she pinned Donghun against the wall. He bit his lip, Yuna was crazy too?? "I WONT GIVE UP" she yelled and for Donghun`s luck, an officer saw the situation from faraway, ran towards them and pushed Yuna to the ground, arresting her. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT IM INNOCENT HE ATTACKED ON ME." she screamed and the officer handcuffed her. "Miss, I saw that you attacked on him and here`s also CCTV which will show your attack to the judge. The jail is waiting for you too."the officer took her away and Donghun had to tell everything to other officer. After that he went back to his family and sighed.

"Are you guys clear?" Junhee asked and hugged him. Donghun sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Junhee was worried and Donghun gave him a peck to his soft lips.

"She just attacked on me when I was telling the truth. It seems like she isnt fine either. I think she is crazy." he said and ruffled Junhee`s hair. "But dont worry about it. Let`s eat!"

The whole family enjoyed their dinner, celebrated the new beginning between Junhee and Donghun. Life was now much better.

 

They were happy. Always will be. Junhee finally got his happy ending. 

 

_Dont leave my side, okey?_

 

_I will never._

 

-END-

 

Thank you guys for reading my story. I will possibly do this story some kind of epilogue to this story in the near future so please wait for that~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final chapter to this story. Thank you for all of you guys who read my story,gave kudos and left some comments! I`m super happy that my story actually got this much attention and I hope you guys will read my future stories too! Thank you so much for waiting! Love you guys<3
> 
> If you are interested, follow my on social media:
> 
> Twitter: @Hagakyu  
> Instagram: @hagacchi (its my personal)  
> Wattpad: @Hacchi_hyun


End file.
